Reach for me, Juggernog Girl
by RustyCat
Summary: Tank Dempsey meets a girl in her hunting cabin and starts to fall for her. They need to find out how to stop the apocalypse, but will they be able too?
1. Chapter 1

**Re-upload and edits being done to this story, possible a sequel ;)**

* * *

Dempsey felt like his heart was about to explode, but he still kept running, he had finally escaped that god forsaken theatre. He didn't even care what happened to others, especially that Nazi bastard of a "doctor". He was so low on ammo. He holstered his M1911 and slung his RPK over his shoulder.

His eyes stung from the sweat running down his forehead. "DAMNIT!", he couldn't run any further. He was in a dense forest now and leaned back against a tree, sucking in huge gulps of air. He quickly reloaded both guns with his last clips of ammo and cleaned blood and who know what else from his knife.

He was starting to feel light-headed, no sleep in days and nothing to eat or drink for a while. He slowly got up and started walking further away from the theatre.

The trees started to thin out and a small hunting cabin appeared.

"BLLAAAAARRRGGGHHH!" a female zombie yelled. Tank spun around and stabbed it in the head watching as its lifeless body fell to the ground. He jogged into the small building, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Finally I can get some rest" he growled. He slowly went through the building making sure no dead would catch him napping. The small bedroom was clear, so was the pantry, which was stocked with canned food, thankfully.

The last room was the kitchen, which had almost nothing, just cupboards and a small table with two chairs. As he turned to leave he saw movement in the far corner on the ground.

"Has to be another crawler." He thought. As fast as he could he pulled out his knife and leaped to the far side of the kitchen. At the last moment he froze, knife in the air. Beneath him was a young woman curled into the corner, tears running down her face. The light was so dim. He slowly brought his knife back down and put it in his belt. Crouching down, he wasn't sure what to do.

"Hello? Miss? Are you alright?" She didn't respond, just shuttered. "I'm not gonna hurt you." He looked down at himself, covered in blood, cuts, bruises, and weapons. He didn't exactly look friendly.

After a few minutes he took her hand, she seemed to come back to earth when he did. He stepped back, "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head and slowly stood up and stepped out of the corner into the light. She was _stunning._ Big green eyes, long light brown hair, perfect body shape. Her clothes were torn and she had bruises, but she was hotter than all the whores around base.

THUMP! She collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

Rushing down he picked her up and checked her pulse, she seemed fine, just in shock. He carried her to the small bedroom and laid her on the bed. There weren't any windows so he didn't have to worry about the undead getting in. He went into the pantry and grabbed a few cans of food. He shut the bedroom door, sat down and popped open a can of corn, savoring ever bite, _"God, this shit's way better than rations."_ He thought.

Tank stood up and crept to the bedroom door. Careful not to wake the sleeping girl, he checked her pulse and made sure her breathing was normal, she seemed to be resting well. He thought about laying down next to her, but decided waking up next to a strange man wouldn't be the best thing for her. Thankfully there were two pillows on the bed, so Tank snatched one and tossed it on the ground, but before retiring for the night he checked to make sure the door was closed well. _"_No freakbags tonight or_ any_ night." He murmered as he plopped onto the floor, within minutes he was asleep.

* * *

Yawning, she stretched out. It was the first time she'd a good nights sleep in a long while. Reaching over she lit a lantern that rested on the bedside table. The light of the small flame cast a shadow again the wall, a human shadow. At first she thought it was of the undead variety, but a quick peak told her it was not zombie, but a sleeping man. The stranger had short dirty-blond hair and was wearing a torn US Marine uniform. And by the looks of him, he'd been through hell, just like herself.

Slowly she stood up and tip-toed over to him. She crouched down next to him and before she thought about the consequences she reached out and touched his cheek. Almost instantly his eyes shot open and he grabbed her hand. Staring back at her were icy blue eye. She swallowed hard.

"You look better", the tired man murmured. "Sorry, about waking you...", she look and the ground. He sat up, still holding her hand "You're fine, I've had much ruder awakenings" He chuckled, "Are you feeling better today?" "Yeah, physically I'm alright, but fuck... I don't know what to do about my emotions." She didn't know why, but she couldn't help just spilling her thoughts to this complete stranger. "Yesterday was such a mess, I don't know how I'm still alive. My sister Abby and I were hiding here, we went out to hunt, but..." She bit her lip tears clouded her vision.

"But what?" Tank asked.

"They tore her apart!" The girl blurted out. "And I just fucking stood there!" Tears ran down the girls cheeks, "I couldn't even move I just... watched."

"Fuck, I'm so sorry." He remembered the female zombie he'd killed in the backyard and he prayed it wasn't this woman's sister. "It's not your fault, you were scared, hell, I'm scared just hearing about it. Everything sucks. The war sucks, the zombies suck." "_And I suck and comforting people" _Tank thought.

"Thanks for uh, you know, keeping me safe last night."

"Yeah, no problem."

He helped her to stand, she was about a foot shorter than him. And she was perfect. God, he was such an ass for thinking like that, but it had been ages since he had even seen a woman. Well, a _living_ woman. She smiled at him, "You thirsty?". Tank's mind shot straight to the dirty meaning, "Uhh, yeah", he smirked. "Very thirsty"

He followed her to the kitchen, where she took two plastic bottles out of the cupboards. The water was warm but tasted amazing.

"My dad kept this cabin pretty well stocked, the lower cabinets are filled with ammunition."

"Damn. We might just get out of this." Tank said as he opened the lower cabinets.

The girl gave a small smile, "We better, I just turned 18 three months ago, I want to be an adult for just a little longer!" As she spoke she walked back into the bedroom and took some clean clothes out of the dresser, turned around and started to change. Feeling embarrassed Tank turned around, but couldn't help watching her in a broken mirror.

"Don't worry, you will. Uh, I don't think I caught you're name"

"Katherine, but everyone just calls me 'Kat', And you are?"

"Starving, but most people just call me 'Tank Dempsey'." He said with a chuckle.

Kat rolled her eyes "There's canned beef stew in the pantry. Sound good?"

"Like heaven!"

"Sit at the table and I'll go get it." she said as she straightened her shirt.

"Yes ma'am." He said as he watched her go into the pantry and retrieve some spoons and bowls.


	3. Chapter 3

After they finished eating Katherine went to the bedroom and sat next to Tank while he loaded his guns with fresh ammo he'd gotten from the cupboards.

"You are very fast at that." Katherine said while thinking about how it took her about a minute to reload a simple pistol.  
Tank looked at her and liked how close she was to him, "Practice." He said softly, reaching over and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Leaning down he brushed his lips against her ear as he whispered, "Do you like things fast or slow?"

When he pulled back to look at her, her eyes were as big as a fawn's.

Her heart was racing. This man was gorgeous. She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. Before she knew it, Tank had pulled her up onto his lap, her legs wrapped around him. One of his hands went through her hair and the other gripped her butt. He kissed her hard.

He lay back on the bed, smirking at her. Waiting.  
Katherine froze, she'd just met this man, and now she was straddling him "I-I don't..."  
"Huh?" He didn't understand for a moment. "Haven't you done this before?"  
She shook her head.  
"DAMN! I'm a real ass. God, I'm so sorry." Tank sat up and sat Katherine next to him. "You are just the most beautiful thing I've seen in years..."  
Her face was completely red. "I-I'm just..."  
Tank shook his head "I'm not going to treat you like a whore."  
Katherine's stomach turned, had never wanted anything so bad, and she hadn't known him for more than a few hours, plus he was at least twice her age, which made her feel awkward.

"You are beautiful, you know that?" He whispered  
Katherine blushed, "Thank you.", she paused. "You're pretty handsome yourself."  
He rolled off the bed and onto the floor feeling like a total pervert. He covered his face with a pillow and groaned into it. But after a while, he fell asleep.

* * *

Tank awoke to the smell food. He got up and walk to the kitchen to find Katherine cooking something, vegetable stew maybe, but whatever is was it smelt delicious. She was singing. He came up behind her and touched her shoulder lightly, she jumped.

"Good morning sleepy-head! And don't do that again I thought you where a zombie." she was smiling at him in a mischievous way.

"Sorry," he scratched the back of his head "Last night was a... I didn't mean to... I just..."

She put her finger over his lips to silence him, "Its okay, here" She sat the to bowls of food on the table and sat down. "My dad used to make this every time we would go hunting."

They ate in silence. After they finished Katherine got up to put the bowls and spoons away. Tank watched her go into the pantry and come out with a small bag. She sat down again and smiled, "How long has it been sense you had some of these?" She dumped a few chocolate chips into the palm of her hand, offering them to Dempsey. Tank stared for a minute and finally said "Too long." Taking the chocolate chips from her hand and popping one into his mouth.

After they had eaten most of the bags content Tank thought of something, something he had left the theatre specifically to get away from. "Hey Kat, how far is the closest town?"  
"About thirty miles, why? You're not thinking about leaving me are you?" She stuck out her bottom lip and pretended to pout.  
"As if I could just leave you" Katherine blushed as Tank continued, "It's just we really need to get moving before Richtofen catches up to us."  
"Who?" Katherine tilted her head questioningly.  
"He's the bastard behind all the shit going on with the dead."

She sighed "So we have more than just the zombies to worry about?"  
"The world is our enemy, baby." He didn't know why he'd called her that, he was trying to fix the night before, not make things worse. He almost wanted to punch himself in the face.  
Katherine felt her face getting hot, she had almost never blushed before she met Dempsey. But now she was red more often than not. "Yeah I guess so... Hey do you wanna wash up before we head out?"  
"Hell yeah."  
"We have a well out back the water's clean, but its FREEZING."

"I'll go get some towels and a bar of soap." When Katherine returned she was already undressed and wrapped in her towel. All his embarrassment from the night before was back. She handed him a towel and a bar of soap and he went in the other room and undressed.

* * *

When he walked out into the yard he found Kat had already finished washing herself. What a shame.  
As he finished soaping up, Kat handed him the bucket, full of water she had just gotten from the well. "Here's the hard part."  
"Will you do me the honors?"  
She smiled in an evilly "Of course." She dumped the freezing water all over him soaking the towel covering his lower half as well as everywhere else.  
"HOLY FUCKING CHRIST! GODDAMN!"  
Kat laughed, "Told you."

* * *

"Arschlochs", Richtofen said while looking at the American, who'd left him in the theatre, and his bitch. "Zhey are prancing avound naked in zhe daylight like two fairies in heat! I'm not done playing vith zhem yet, nein, not by a long shot!  
Looking down, he smiled at Nikolai, the worthless Russian he drugged, gagged, dragged, and tied to a tree.  
Crouching, he whispered into Nikolai's ear, "Tell zhat shtupid American I have his whore in zhe theatre." The doctor laughed at the pure hatred burning in Nikolai's eyes.

* * *

Dempsey made quick work of packing everything they could carry: food, blankets, guns, ammo, water, and so on. He looked over to see Katherine loading a large revolver. "That magnums gonna knock you right off your feet!" he said with a smirk.  
"Ha-ha very funny." She gave him a 'shut the hell up' look, "My dad had me shooting guns since I was six. I'm not quiet as useless as I look."  
He kissed her cheek, "I never said you were. Do you think we have everything?"  
"Almost. My dad kept a small ax for firewood out back. You think we'll need it?"

"Yeah we might need it."

"Kay! I'll go get it." She sprinted out the back door.

* * *

Fuck, how did he end up in this situation? Sure he was used to fighting, loved it actually... but, this girl made him want to go back before the apocalypse, before the war, get a good job, settle down somewhere nice and maybe knock her up a few times. He shook his head, what was wrong with him? What made this girl different from the dozens he had slept with before? He had only known her for two days, not to mention she was half his age.

Three minutes. Five. Ten. Where the hell was she? He walked to the back door and opened it, not twenty yards away was an old stump with an ax in it. Oh no.

"KAT! KAT?! FUCK!" He ran back in and grabbed his 1911 and walked back out. Still no Katherine. The air was cold leaves where falling it had to have been late Autumn or early winter. He walked to the well, then past it, nothing. Tank was starting to panic. Running a few yards into the forest he found his Russian friend tied to a tree.  
"What the _HELL, _Nikolai!?" he asked as he pulled the gag out and started cutting ropes.

"Richtofen has your hot piece of ass and is headed for the theatre." His breathe smelled like a rat had fallen in vodka, drowned, and rot there for sixty years.  
"DO _NOT_ call her that!" Tank roared as he finished untying Nikolai, and then took off running.

"Running will make you tired, da? You will be no good, like third wife."

"Why did he take her?" Dempsey slowed, but continued jogging.

"Hell if I know. And how is it you have hot girl, but Nikolai can't even find wodka?"

"I don't know it just... happened. It just did. Any idea how long 'til we get there? I want to fuckin' break that krauts face!"

Nikolai just shrugged.


	4. Chapter 4

Katherine started to wake up. She was extremely dizzy and the side of her head was throbbing and her left eye was swollen shut. She tried to touch it, but realized she couldn't move her hands. She closed her eyes and sighed, wondering how she had gotten into this predicament.

A few minutes later she opened her eyes and realized she was on some sort of stage. To her right was a deranged looking man. A Nazi? Smiling at her. She tried lifting her head but found she was bound at the neck. Looking down the best she could, she notice her wrist and ankles were covered in blood and it caused her eminence pain to move them even the slighted bit. She was on some sort of torture table, covered only by underwear. Looking at her captor, her eyes filled with tears.

"It's far to early for zhe tears." She tried to yell, but was gagged. "You can call me zhe Doctor. You're going to help me with an..." He gave a maniacal laugh. "experiment."

The Doctor walked over to the table and stood over Katherine. He reached down to a table she couldn't see and picked up a scalpel. He looked down at Katherine's body wondering where to start.

Katherine was sobbing into the gag, choking herself. She winced as the Doctor ran the scalpel over her cheek drawing a line of blood. Slowly he started cutting down her arms, down her legs, on her stomach and her chest. Katherine notice he seemed to be aroused by the blood, the thought of this made her want to vomit.

Apparently tired of the scalpel, imagine that, he picked up something else. Katherine couldn't tell what it was, but she could sure feel it. Her body heated up as if it was engulfed in flames. She screamed against the gag, tears streaming down her face.

The doctor put down the bottle of alcohol and started twisting, pinching, ripping, and even biting off pieces of her skin. Oh how he LOVED the taste and smell of blood. He smiled at her as she screamed and cried and tried to free herself, which only caused her more pain.

_'What else can I do to her? How long will it take Dempsey to get here anyways!?_' He thought, stroking his chin. "I vill be right back!" he said getting and idea and hurrying off the stage.

Katherine, having a few minutes to herself, prayed to every god that would listen to either save her or let her die, unfortunately neither happened. She looked down at her body, if you could even call it that anymore. It looked more like a jumble of blood and skin. When sh- IF she made it out of her alive, she would never be the same girl she'd been. She wondered if Tank would think she was still beautiful, then she remembered she would probably never see Tank again.

* * *

The Doctor walked back in carrying with him a short strap of leather. He walked up to her and stroked her face. "You know, shlut, if you hadn't been fucking zhat shtupid, vorthless American, you vouldn't be h-" Katherine spit in his face before he could finish.

"SIE FICKEN SCHLAMPE!" He slapped her.

Walking around the table near her legs he brought the first blow down as hard as he could against her thighs, then sent dozen of lashes down her legs, enjoying the fresh bruising. Standing back he admired his work. "I bet you vish he was hear now fucking you, you disgust me."

Katherine shook her head.

"LIAR!" He bellowed. "But don't vorry he vill be here soon... or maybe he von't. Zhen ve could keep testing and testing, OH JOY!" He laughed at the fear, pain, and hatred he saw in her eyes. Knowing she would black out from the pain if he kept 'experimenting' on her, and he needed his patience to be awake, he decided to just watch her bleed for a while so he backed off out of sight.

Kat sobbed and sobbed. Why the twisted Nazi had done these awful things, and then blamed it on her! She wonder if this was the 'Richnoton' or 'Rietoefer' or whatever his name was, that Tank had mentioned.

* * *

"Do you want to split up?" Nikolai asked as the theatre came into view.

"No, there's strength in numbers." Tank felt straight up sick. It was his fault Katherine had gotten into this shit.

They walked through the lobby and entered the theatre. His stomach hit the floor when he saw Katherine. She was tied up like some sick offering to the devil. As he ran to the stage, Richtofen pressed a pistol to her temple.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Zhis is vat happens vhen you _abandon_ zhe Doctor," he picks up his scalpel, "Und zhis is vat happens vhen you are a WHORE." Richtofen drew a long cut down Kat's leg. "Tick. Tock. Save her American. She only has so much _blood._ Oh z'is is SO fun!"

Tank took off his boot and threw it at Richtofen, it smacked the Dr. Crazy right in the gut.

"Nikolai, keep your gun on that crazy fucker" Tank spat as he rushed up to Katherine, removing her gag. She gasped for breathe "Please..." was all she could manage to say, and it was barely audible.

He unbuckled her restraints and tried to move her arms only to hear a shriek that made his blood go cold. The Doctor laughed behind him as he watched Tank's eyes fill with shock. The leather straps were _sewn _to her wrist.

Nikolai could barely swallow. He hadn't moved sense he had walked through the door. He just watched everything going on in front of him: Richtofen laughing like the crazy fuck he was, Tank staring horrified at what had been done, and that poor tortured girl who was screaming and crying. He pulled out his canteen of vodka and took a long drink, making sure his gun was still trained on The Doctor.

"Stop! PLEASE! Just stop!" Kat pleaded as Dempsey slowly and carefully unthreaded the stitches that held her in place.

Dempsey felt like throwing up. What was this 'Saw' or 'Hostle'? No, it was worse, much, much worse, and this wasn't a movie it was real. He couldn't believe anyone could do something like this to a person. He pulled out the last stitch holding her hand in place and started on the other. He felt horrible for putting her through this, this shouldn't be her it should be him. Tank notice she wasn't screaming anymore so he looked up. Katherine's head lay to one side, she'd passed out either from pain or blood loss. Tank quickly unstitched her ankles before she could wake.

When he finished he looked at her she was beautiful still, even bloodied and beaten like she was, but she was also dying so he had to do something fast.  
He didn't see her clothes anywhere so he took off his shirt and put it on her and picked her up to leave.

As they were about to leave Richtofen, who had been watching Tank 'save' Kat called out "See you around, Dempshey, come by anytime you vant to play." He grinned.

Tank turned around to see the Nazi right in his face "What ever you saa-AAY! Tank kicks Richtofen hard stomach, sending him skidding across the floor, before he could get up, Nikolai ran over and kicked him hard in the nuts.

Dempsey and Nikolai walked out leaving Richtofen in a puddle of his own vomit. Katherine was still in his arms, she was light and he was glad to be holding her. "Sh-she is never going to forgive me." His voice cracked.

"What?" Nikolai sneered.

"For not being there sooner... For putting her through that much pain."

"From my point of view you saved her."

"One fucked up rescue..." They continued the rest of the trip back in silence.

* * *

Around two hours later they reached the cabin. Tank lay Katherine on the bed, then turned to Nikolai, "There is only one bedroom, but you are welcome to sleep in the kitchen..."

"Jee Thanks." Nikolai said rolling his eye and handing Tank his boot.

Dempsey shut the door and lit the lantern. He swallowed hard when he saw all the cuts and bruises she had on her face, legs, arms, and stomach. 'All my fault. 'All my fault' was the only thing he could think while he bandaged and cleaned her cuts.

When he was finished he kicked his one boot off threw the other beside it, laid on the bed next to her. He was exhausted and fell asleep within moments.


	5. Chapter 5

Katherine opened her eyes, at first she couldn't see anything. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness she gasped in horror. She was bound to the torture table again. All around her were hundreds of Nazis all with knives or scalpels. All laughing in the same a high-pitched, evil way. All coming closer. But there was something different this time. There was no Tank Dempsey that was coming to save her. No escape. No hope. No freedom. She opened her mouth to scream, but there was no air. Then there was nothing at all...

Katherine let out a scream then quickly covered her mouth. She was in her bed in her cabin. She sighed with relief, it was a dream- No, it was a nightmare.

She lay on her side and stared at the wall trying to figure out what had happened and why it had.

Why did that Richtofen guy hate her enough to torture her?  
Why did he hate Tank enough to take away someone he thought Tank loved?  
How did he even find them?

Katherine winced as she looked at her wrists which were tightly bandaged, she peeled off the gauze revealing tiny holes where the tread had been. A tear rolled down her cheek, she never thought she was very pretty, but now she was a _monster. _She had bandages where The Doctor had cut all the way up her arms. The cuts reminded her of her sister Abby, Katherine never understood why Abby hurt herself, but she said that physical pain dulled her emotional pain. Abby had always been extremely depressed. More tears, she had let her sister die. She stopped looking at her arm and touched her swollen eye which made her wince. This just added to her monstrous appearance.

She was afraid to look in the mirror. Afraid of what Tank would think about her new looks. Thinking about Tank made her wonder how he had saved her. She had blacked out from blood loss so how did he carry her all the way back to the cabin without her bleeding to death? Hmm...

After deciding she had sulked enough she tried to get up. She couldn't move, but this time for a very different reason. Tank, who was fast asleep, was bear-hugging her from behind. She smiled. Carefully, so she wouldn't wake him, she turned so she was facing the sleeping marine.

"Wow..." Katherine thought. She blushed, was it okay she had a crush on this man who was so much older than her? That she had met only a few days ago? How old was he anyways... she would have to remember to ask.

Katherine felt a cold splash on her nose, she remember how Abby had always complained to their father about the leaky roof and how their dad always said "I would fix it but... its raining right now." and Abby would say "Fix it when it stops." So he would say "But when its not raining there isn't a problem."

Another drop, this time splashing on Katherine's shoulder and running down her back causing her to shiver. She snuggled up next to Tank and buried her face in his shirt. Within minutes she was sleeping.

* * *

Tank woke up. Katherine was almost pushing him off the bed she was so close. "Ugh maybe if this be-" his heart almost stopped, that'd meant she moved! A smile spread across his face. " She's okay" he whispered "You're okay." Quickly he got up and ran to the kitchen.

"Nikolai! Wake up you lazy fuck. Nikolai!"  
"WHAT? WH-" Tank covered Nikolai's mouth with his hand.  
"Kat moved she's okay. I told you she would be. I told you, now be quiet you'll wake her up."  
"Nikolai does not believe you where is proof?" Nikolai said taking a swig from his vodka bottle.  
"She was hugging me and she took off the bandages her wrists and some off her arms."  
"Dempsey face it, people don't sleep for two weeks then are just okay. Katherine will NOT just wake up..."


	6. Chapter 6

"YOU'RE WRONG!"

Katherine sat up. Yelling from the kitchen had awoken her. She slowly stood up, shivering as her feet touched the cold, wooden floor. She walked over to the kitchen door. She gasped as caught a glimpse of herself in the broken mirror. She was a mess. No pants on. Bruises and cuts all over her legs. Blood staining he- No, this wasn't her shirt, she was in Tank's shirt... She would have to ask about that too. She traced the cuts on her cheek. "Eh, calm down Dempsey. Have drin-" Katherine jumped as she heard glass smash against the floor. "NO NIKOLAI! YOU ARE _WRONG_!" It was quiet for a few seconds. Katherine pressed her ear against the door.

"She is okay. She did wake up. She is not dead." Katherine was confused, well of coarse she was okay, she had just been sleeping... "You are getting Nikolai more wodka..."  
"No, get your own goddamn vodka. I'm going to wake Kat up and you'll see..."

Katherine step back just in time to not be smacked in the face by the opening door. She stared up at Tank. "H-" Tank pulled her into a the tightest hug Katherine had ever gotten. "I knew you'd be okay. I knew it." Katherine could barely breathe. "I won't be i-if you don't let go..."  
"Tank let go but grabbed her hand and pulled her threw the kitchen door. Very calmly he looked Nikolai in the eyes and said. "I. Told. You." Nikolai, who was hurriedly covering himself with a blanket replied. "You could have at least let me put pants on first..." Tank seemed to not notice this and turned to Katherine. "Kat this is Nikolai. He's an ass."  
"And Richtofen is too."  
Tank glared at Nikolai. "What? I did nothing!" Nikolai said in a innocent way. Tank chucked an empty soup can him and angrily stomped into the bedroom, pulling Katherine along with him.

He shut the door and walked over to the bed and sat down. Katherine walked over and sat next to him. "Are you okay?" she asked.  
"Am I okay? I've been so worried about you, I barely get any sleep, and I practically have to baby sit Nikolai. I'm very far from okay..." He put his head in his hands. "Why were you worried about me?" As soon as Katherine said it she wished she hadn't asked. She didn't want him, or herself, to have to think about what the Nazi had done. But she got a different answer than she expected.

"You were asleep... for weeks." He was quiet for a minute. "Nikolai said to give up. Said you were dead. I knew, I knew you would be alright."  
_Weeks?_" Katherine was shocked. "But how? How did I live? How did you get me back here without me bleeding to death?!"  
"I-I don't know... I don't know how you lived without food or water either. You just did, I'm not complaining.  
He looked up. Was he about to cry? The proud and cocky Tank Dempsey? Crying? "Katherine... I-I'm so sorry... I-I just- I tried to- Listen-" Before Katherine knew what she was doing, before she could think, before she could ask how old she was, she kissed him.

He pulled away and looked at her with a shocked expression. Katherine felt her cheeks get hot and she looked away. "Ar-aren't you mad at me?" His voice cracked. She looked back at him confused again. "Mad? Why would I be mad at you?"  
"For Dicktofen tortu- for everything."  
"That wasn't your fault! And from what I remember you saved me." She gave a half-hearted smile.  
"One hell of a slow, fucked up rescue..."  
Katherine sighed. She stared at the wall trying to figure things out. It was quiet for a few minutes.

"I hate to ask you this..." Silence again for a minute. "Did he... did he um, _do_ you?"  
Katherine's eyes widened. Even the thought of that Nazi made her sick, let alone him ra- Nope. she wasn't going to put that image in her mind."No! Nononononono. Eww. No."  
Tank let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God. If he even... Ugh." Tank flopped back on the bed. Katherine lay on his chest, listening to his heart beat. Smiling she closed her eyes. Tank made her happy, that's all there was to it, if someone made you happy it didn't matter how old they wer- "OH! Tank?"

"Yeah Sleepin' Beauty?"  
She blushed "How- how old are you?" For some reason this felt like the most awkward thing she could have asked.  
"Thirty-two. Why?"  
"Oh just...curious." Katherine sighed. Thirty-two, that was just fourteen years older than her. "_Is that too old...?"_ She thought. The answer was probably 'yes' but she didn't care.

"Do I get to ask you a question now?"  
"Sure, ask away."  
"Um... What's your... no... have you ever... God, I hate questions... whens- yeah, when's your birthday?"  
"August 25th." She laughed. "When's yours?"  
"I um... holy shit... I don't know"  
"Wait." Katherine sat up. "You don't know when your _birthday_ is?"  
"I don't remember much of anything before the zombies..."  
"Oh..." After a minute she added, "Then it's today."  
"What?"  
"This is your new birthday... Happy Birthday!"  
"Thank you...? Can my present be another question?"  
"Of course it can! But I'm also going to go make you dinner. And we might, probably not, but might have cake mix in the pantry."  
"Okay sounds great!" It was quiet for a minute. It was so quiet today, lots of awkward silence, Katherine didn't like it.  
"The question?" She asked with a smile.  
"OH YEAH! Um... Wh-why did you kiss me?"


	7. Chapter 7

The smile on Kat's face vanished. She turned tomato red, and her ears started burning. Tank looked at her, a serious look on his face, his eyes questioning. She tried to speak, but no words would come out. When she finally could talk she, she was tongue-tied, she would start a word and then try to start another and another, with every 'word' she got more and more embarrassed. She wanted to just disappear, to evaporate, to teleport, to die, anything. But she didn't, Katherine just sat there like an idiot. She tried to cover her face with her hands but Tank grabbed her wrists and held them down. He looked her straight in the eyes. "You don't _like me, do you?"_

Was he angry with her? He looked angry. He sounded angry. Katherine thought he liked her, she guessed she was wrong. He did risk his life to come save her from Dr. Crazy. He did say he was worried about her. Did all that mean nothing?

"Well?" He was now squeezing her wrist rather tightly. She wondered if she should tell him the truth. That she did have feelings for him. That she thought he was very handsome. That she didn't mind the difference in age. But she couldn't find the words too say any of this, she shook her head.

"Y-you don't?" shook her head again. "Oh... I thought..." He let go of her, stood up and walked to the door. "I think we need to build a fire, its cold." He still sounded pissed-off. Katherine didn't move, she just sat there and listen as she heard him walk into the kitchen and out the backdoor.

_"Oh my God, what did I do?"_ she thought. Katherine sat on the bed for a few minutes, her heart broken. Why couldn't she just be honest? Why did she have to lie? Katherine stood up, she was going to march into the backyard, tell Tank she did have feelings for him, and then... she didn't know, but that was a good start.

She walked into the kitchen and reached for the backdoor knob, but before she could open it, Nikolai spoke. "I wouldn't go out there if I were you. Anger and axes don't mix well... just ask fifth wife." He chuckled before taking a swig from his vodka bottle. Katherine opened her mouth to speak but Nikolai continued. "Oh, can you make food? Nikolai is hungry, Dempsey can't cook he only knows too recipes: Shit and less shitty shit."

Katherine sighed. She let go of the doorknob and went into the pantry. Her mouth fell open in shock. Only two cans of corn, a can of tuna, a can of tomato soup, and half a loaf of bread remained. There were countless empty cans on the floor and some on the shelves. Angrily she grabbed the food and stomped back into the kitchen. "Where is all the food?"

"Oh... We men, we get hungry." He took the last sip from his vodka bottle and threw it into the corner where about seventeen, Kat guessed, other bottles were.  
"We have NO food left! We're going to have to look for some." Katherine yelled.  
"I don't see why Tank likes you so much, you just complain!"  
"Wait, he told you he likes me?" Her voice was calm now, she was very interested in what Nikolai was going to tell her.  
"You didn't know? Whole time you sleeping it was 'Katherine this' Katherine that' 'She'll never forgive me' Blah blah blah."  
"Oh. Did he ev-" Nikolai interrupted. "Are you making food or not?"

She rolled her eyes. "Do you want corn or a tuna sandwich?"  
"I hate fish, they remind me of Takeo...monkey fucker..."  
"Okay... corn it is."

She opened the cabinet and got out a pot and set it on the stove. She needed water so she went to opened the back door and was surprised to find snow on the ground. It had been late fall before she had been caught by Richtofen, so she guessed it was early winter. "SHUT THAT DOOR ITS FUCKING COLD!" Nikolai squealed. Katherine turned around, she was tired Nikolai's constant complaining. In the calmest, sweetest voice she could manage she asked "Do you want food or not?" And without waiting for a reply ran through the snow to the well.

She sat on the side of the well so her feet wouldn't freeze off. She looked around for Tank but couldn't see him and his foot prints led off deep into the woods. As she lowered the bucket Katherine prayed the water wouldn't be frozen. Thankfully, It was not. she pulled it up and ran inside as quickly as possibly.

Katherine poured the water and corn into the pot, and turned the stove on. By the time the corn was finished cooking Nikolai was asleep and Katherine wasn't going to wake him. She put a lid on the corn so it would stay warm and turned the stove off. She decided while she waited for Tank to return she was going to clean. She grabbed a trash bag and picked up all the empty cans from the pantry, Nikolai's empty vodka bottles, her guess of seventeen was off, there were twenty three, and other trash in the house. She swept the floors and put new sheets on the bed, throwing the old ones on top of Nikolai, which, surprisingly, woke him up. "Ugh, my head I need more wodka." He sat up and rested his back against the wall. Moving his new sheets and blankets to make him more comfortable.

"Do you want your food now or...?" Katherine asked. Knowing the answer would be 'yes', she got a bowl from the cabinet and a spoon from the drawer.  
"Yes, and some wodka." he said as he scratched his butt.  
Katherine gave him a look of disapproval "Charming..."

Before she could hand him the bowl of corn, Tank burst threw the door his RPK in hand. "Nikolai! Grab you gun there're zombitches out here!" Nikolai stood up and grabbed his pants. He struggled to get them on and had to lean against the wall for support. After he had his pants on he grabbed his gun and ran out the door after Tank. Katherine ran into the bedroom to look for her pistol, she usually kept it in the bedside table drawer but she couldn't find it anywhere so she ran into the kitchen and grabbed her dad's hunting knife off the top of the kitchen shelf.

She ran out into the snow not bothering to put shoes on which probably wouldn't be a good choice in the long run. Katherine slashed and stabbed every zombie she could see. Killing was one thing that never really bothered Katherine, because she had been hunting sense she was six, it always annoyed her that when they had to dissect things in school the girls and some of the guys would cry or squeal.

"AHH! FUCK!" She turned around to see Tank had been scratched. She ran over and grabbed what was left of the zombies hair, pulled back its head, and stabbed through its eye. "That's gonna need stitches!" She yelled as she stabbed another zombie. Where did they all come from? She hadn't even seen a zombie in a while now there were at least twenty. Nikolai shot the head off a zombie with his PPSh-41 and Dempsey kill the last two with his 1911. They looked around, the snow had gone from a cloudy white to a crimson red. Bodies covered most of the ground. "Now." Tank said, "What about my arm?"

Katherine ran inside, her feet were stinging from the snow. She looked frantically through the med kit, it had only bandages, antiseptic wipes, and a small bottle of hydrogen peroxide . Tank walked into the kitchen followed by Nikolai. "How is it you're the one hurt when I'm drunk and the girl had a knife?"  
"Shut your mouth, or I'll shut it for you!" Tank threatened.  
"Cut it out you two, Tank, let me see your arm. Sit at the table." Tank walked over and slouched down in one of the chairs. Katherine got the med kit and sat in the other. Nikolai grabbed his bowl of corn, plopped down on the floor, and opened a new bottle of vodka. He never did seem to run out.

Katherine examined Tank's arm. The scratch was deep and bleeding badly. The whole sleeve of Tank's uniform was soaked in blood. "You know what?" Tank asked.  
"Hmm?"  
"I can honestly say I've never seen a girl fight zombies... _without pants on._" Nikolai spit out the corn he was eating started laughing. Katerine looked down. She, in fact, was in her underwear. Kat was mortified. "WHY DIDN'T ONE OF YOU SAY SOMETHING?!" She ran into the bedroom and slammed the door.  
"I was enjoying the view!" Nikolai yelled through the door.  
Dempsey laughed, "What would your wife think about you looking at another woman?"  
"Fuck you."

A few minutes later Katherine emerged now in fully dressed. "Why the hell was I wearing your shirt?"  
"Richtofag had you stripped down, I couldn't find your clothes so I gave you mine. Ah, look like you put a bra on too..." She wadded up his shirt and threw it at him.

Nikolai spit out his vodka and burst out laughing."Shut the fuck up. And you might not know this, but food and drinks are supposed to stay in your mouth!" She walked around the table, making sure to kick Nikolai on the way, and sat down in the chair again. "Okay so we don't have the stuff for stitches, but I can clean it and... WILL YOU SHUT UP ITS NOT THAT FUNNY!"  
Nikolai stopped laughing and held up his hands in defense, then put them down to take another bite of his corn.

Katherine was thoroughly pissed off now. "As I was saying, all I can do is clean it, but it _needs _stitches... Maybe we could go into town and find some."  
"Didn't you say the nearest town was thirty miles away?"  
Katherine sighed. "Yeah..."  
"Kat, I know you won't like this but you and I both know who has the stuff for stitches..."  
She looked down at her wrist, he was right she didn't like it one bit.


	8. Chapter 8

"I guess we don't have another choice..." Katherine sighed. "Before we get going, I should clean the cut. And we can wrap a shirt around it to help with the bleeding." she said as she unscrewed the top of the hydrogen peroxide and poured some onto a cotton ball. "This may sting a little." She squeezed a few drops from the cotton ball into the scratch. Billions of white bubble erupted from the wound.

"Holy fuck!" Tank clenched his fist.  
"The bubbles mean its working, when they stop we can wrap it up and get going."  
Tank nodded in agreement.

Katherine pulled on her boots and went to get a coat. When she came back Nikolai was asleep, his bowl of corn had spilled into his lap and Tank was trying to wrap his arm. "Here let me help." She walked over to the table and instructed him to hold a corner while she tucked a piece in and tied it. "That should work... for a little while anyways, we should get going." She grabbed her knife and walked to the door. Tank slung his RPK over his shoulder and followed.

Katherine was deep in thought as she and Tank trudged through the snow. She didn't know what they would have to do to get Richtofen to give Tank stitches, or even if they could do anything to make the psycho cooperate. She also needed to tell Tank how she felt about him. "Tank, can I tell you something?"

Tank stepped over a fallen branch, "Sure, what's on your mind." He sounded bored.  
"Um... you know how you..." She chickened out. "Ne-nevermind..."  
"No no. Tell me. You can't just start a sentence then not finish it."  
"Fine." Kat stopped walking and took a deep breathe. "Iactuallydolikeyoualotimsorryiliediwasjustscaredyouwouldntlikemebacksoisaidididntlikeyoubutthatsnottrueilikeyoua-"  
"Woah, a little slower please?"

"I like you, a lot actually." She looked down at her feet. "I just- I was scared you didn't like me. That's why I said 'No'. And I know your fourteen years older than me, but I don't care, if someone makes you happy, it doesn't matter how old they are, where they're from, or what others think. I'm sorry I lied, and I'm sorry you don't like me back."

"Kat, I-"

"No, you don't have to say anything. I felt bad about lying, again I'm sorry, and I just wanted you to know." She ran off ahead.

"Kat wait! God, Kat. Come back!" Tank ran after her. He couldn't see her, so he followed her footprints. After a few minutes of searching, he found her behind a fallen tree. Her head was on her knees.

"Man, you are fast!" He sat down beside her, "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine."  
"Good. Because I need to tell you something too."  
Kat looked up. "Yeah?"

"Kat, you are honestly the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You're amazing, and I- I think I love you."  
"You do?" The biggest smile spread across her face. "You mean it?"  
"Of course I mean it! Why would I lie?" Tank and put his arm around her.  
"I love you too."

Katherine couldn't believe it, he did like her back. Her heart felt like it was going to burst. All she wanted to do was sit there with his arm around her forever, but unfortunately, a voice interrupted her serenity.

"Dempsey? Is that you?" said a man with a Japanese accent.

"Tak! Where have you been?" Tank jumped up and ran over to the man.

"Richtofen rocked me in the arry, so I crimbed the fence and kept walking. Yesterday I decided to come back, it would be dishonorable to reave my comrades to die. Who is she?" He nodded toward Katherine, who now stood next to Tank.

"This is Kat, she's my... girlfriend." Tank looked down at her, she smiled back.

"I see... Richtofen sent me to find you and the Russian, he said he needs our help to stop Samantha." Takeo explained.  
Tank sighed, "Why does that ass maggot need us? Can't he do anything himself? Nevermind I know he can't, Nik is in a cabin that way," he pointed in the direction he and Katherine had come from, "can't miss it." Takeo nodded and jogged off toward the cabin.

"Okay" Katherine said, "That was Tak...?, the Nazi needs our help, you need stitches, and who is Samantha?"  
"Takeo, and yeah Rectal-fun can't to anything on his own, he's a fuck up. And Samantha is the little girl who is controlling the zombies."  
"So a little girl caused the world to go to hell?"  
"Yep, with a little help from Richtofen. We should get going."

They started walking toward the theatre, "So I'm your girlfriend?" Kat asked.  
Tank shrugged, "Unless you don't want to be."  
"I do." She smiled and reached for his hand.

They arrived at the theatre, still hand in hand. They entered the door to the lobby and Katherine paused. "Wait wait wait... wait"  
"Hmm? Whats wrong?" Tank asked, eyebrow raised.

"Why in the fucking world are we going to help the bastard that tortured me?!"  
"I... We aren't." He lowered his voice in case Richtofen was listening. "When they get on the teleporter, we'll wait until the last second and jump off." When the're gone we can stay at the cabin or here or go where ever we want to." Satisfied with this answer, Katherine continued through the lobby.

"Teleporters? Evil little girls? What's next?" Katherine asked as they walked down the rows and rows of broken seats.  
"How 'bout magic drinks that have weird effects on you?" He pointed over his shoulder at the Juggernog machine they had just passed. Katherine scoffed.

"Ugh I don't want to be here..." She mumbled as the duo walked up the stage steps.

"Ahh! I see you have decided to help zhe Doctor!" Came a high-pitched voice from behind the teleporter. "Oh, you brought zhe shlut..."  
"You call her that again and I will break you face you understand me kraut!?" Tank yelled.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Sure you vill, Dempshey, sure you vill."


	9. Chapter 9

Katherine continued to follow Tank through the lobby, up the stairs, and into the bar, where he plopped down on a seat next to Nikolai. "Tank, don't let Richtofen put you in a bad mood, he's an ass and he'll enjoy seeing you be angry." She sat next to him. Tank just rolled his eyes, "Fuckin' Nazi..." He grabbed a bottle of vodka and started drinking.

"HEY! That's Nikolai's wodka!" Nikolai yelled as he reached for his precious vodka.  
"Get over it, fat ass." Tank stood up. "Come on Kat, time for that tour now follow me."

He led her throughout the theatre, showing her everything from the easiest places to defend, the best guns to use, and the perk-a-colas, her favorite of which was Double Tap.

"So how do these things work exactly?" Katherine asked as she took a sip from her Double Tap.  
Tank shrugged. "Probably something to do with Richtofen."  
"It always involves him doesn't it?" She smirked.  
"Yep, that bastard seems to know something we don't, lots of 'somethings'." Tank rose from where he and Katerine had been sitting on the stairs and threw his empty bottle at the dumpster. "Wait here, I'll be right back."

A few minutes later he returned carrying blanket. Kat stood up to let him past. "What are you doing Tank?"  
He spread a few blankets on the ground. "Um, trying to be romantic I guess." He picked up the bottles. "Am I doing okay?"  
Katherine kissed him, "Your doing a wonderful job."

They lay down on the blankets and watched stars, talked, laughed, and told stories for hours.  
"Tank, I'm so glad I met you. I just... I love you."  
Tank smiled, "I love you too, Kat. I-"  
"COWBOYS CAN'T SHOOT SLOW! OR THEY'LL END UP BELOW!"

They both sat straight up. "Holy shit!"  
"Way to fucking ruin the moment Double Tap." Tank punched the machine.

Katherine laughed. A snowflake landed on her nose, then one on her ear. More kept falling until there was a thin layer covering the ground. "Maybe we should go in." She suggested.

"Or maybe we just need more blankets. Be right back!" He stood up and ran inside. Katherine closed her eyes and stuck her tongue out trying to catch a snowflake, she and Abby had always played in the snow together, building snowmen, sledding, and snowball fights. God she missed Abby.

"I'm ba-what in God's name are you doing?" Tank asked.

Kat's eyes shot open, he was on the stairs baring more blankets and two bottles of vodka. "I dunno." She said, quickly covering her mouth.

"Well then..." He sat down next to her again, pulling a blanket over them. He opened both bottles and handed one to Kat.

"I've never had alcohol before, I'm not old enough to drink."  
Tank laughed, "No one cares, the worlds gone to hell! If there are any police left there not going to arrest you for underage drinking."  
"I guess not." She took a small sip, "It burns my throat! How does Nikolai drink this stuff?"

Tank took a sip of his, "It gets better after a while, eventually you get used to it."

Cautiously she took another sip, then another, and by her third sip she decided it would never get better. She handed the bottle back to Tank. "Sorry, I don't like it."  
Tank set her bottle on the stairs, "Nothing to be sorry about, you don't like vodka that's that." He took another swig of his vodka.

Katherine lay on her back and closed her eyes. She liked the way the snow felt on her skin. A few minutes of silence passed before Tank spoke, "OH! I almost forgot, here" He handed her a silver necklace. "I found it in the dressing room when I was getting the blankets."  
"Oh my god, its beautiful!" She pulled it over her head.

"No, you're beautiful, the necklace is just pretty, but you, you are stunning. " He said laid down her and put his arm around her.

"Thank you! You're... sexy" Katherine said, her face turning red. She kissed him.  
"So are you" He kissed her neck. "I love you."  
"I love you."

And that night in the snow-covered, freezing ally of Kino Der Toten, Katherine lost something she had kept for eighteen years, something most people give away with regrets, but Katherine didn't. She was 100 percent, no, 200 percent satisfied that Tank Dempsey, someone she really loved, and that really loved her, had taken her virginity. She wouldn't have had it any other way.


	10. Chapter 10

Richtofen walked down the aisle into the lobby, he had worked all night to fix the time circuit Dempsey had broken. Takeo sleeping on a couch in the lobby, Nikolai passed out at the bar, but where was the slut and Dempsey? Richtofen checked each room having no luck, his last option was the ally, even though that was where he least expected them to be. He stomped down the metal stair and swung the gate open. Having lost all hope as he rounded the corner her yelled out, "I vill kill zhem both! I hate zhem! Oh..."

Kat screamed.  
"WHAT THE FUCK KRAUT?! How 'bout you let people sleep!" Tank yelled.

"How about _you _stop having sex vith zhe shlut?!"

"GET THE FUCK OUT HERE!"

Richtofen ran back through the metal gate up the staircase, oh they were going to get it! Everything those two did pissed him off, who in their right mind has sex in the fucking snow?! He hated the American HATED, but that girl... she _must_ go. And he, the brilliant doctor, knew just how...

* * *

A few hours later, after Tank and Kat had made themselves presentable, they entered the theatre. Takeo was sitting on the couch he had slept on, shining his katana. As they walked in the lobby he looked up, "_Herro,_ Richtofen want to _aporogize_, he _arso_ needs _herp_ with the _tereporter." _

"Ha Ha, apologize... of course he does... You stay here Kat, I'll go see about this 'apology'." He walked into the theatre toward were Richtofen was working on the teleporter.

Katherine was left alone in the lobby with Takeo. It was quiet so she tried to make conversation, "That's a cool sword you've got there." After receiving the most hate filled glare possible, she decided it was better to stay quiet.

After twenty or so minutes Tank came back, "Okay Kat we've got things cleared up with _him._ He's not going to call you names if I stay quiet... Now lets go help him with his fucking teleporter so we can get out this pile of shit faster."

When Katherine reached the stage, she noticed the Doctor had a swollen eye, she smiled at the thought of Tank punching that ass in the face. "So..." She asked, "What is it we need to do?"

"Dempshey just do vhat I say vhen I say, okay? _Und _you." He looked at Katherine, "Make sure zhat zhose zhings inside the top of zhe teleporter are vorking."

"Mmkay" She stepped into the teleporter and pointed up, "These things?"  
_"Ja, _tell me if zhey light up vhen, vait, step out you don't vant to teleport do you?"

"Oh, yeah..." She hopped out of the teleporter, and Richtofen activated the teleporter,

"This one didn't" She pointed,

"Dempshey, turn zhat knob twice."  
Kat heard Tank mutter something, but couldn't make it out.

"Okay vatch again." He activated it.  
"That time only one lit up" Katherine said

"You shtupid American! Can you do nozhing right?! Dempshey switch vith me you push zhis button. _Kazherine,_" He spat the name out, "Take zhis screw driver und tighted zhat rod."

"Umm how do you know my name?" She asked as she took the screw driver from his gloved hand.  
"No time for questions, ve must vork!" He said as he dashed behide the teleporter. Katherine stepped into the teleporter and started tightening the rod Richtofen had indicated.

"Dempshey? Do you zhink you vill be able to handle pressing zhat button? It's vay past your mental capability, I know, but you must try!"  
Tank growled, but remained silent.  
"I mean, if you couldn't turn zhe knob, vhat make me zhink you vill be able to press a button? You better go get a Nikolai, even drunk he is more qualified than you, or maybe a zomb-"

Tank stomped over and grabbed Richtofen by the collar and slammed the button down, "LOOK YOU SHIT, I'M PUSHING THE GODDAMN BUTTON! YOU MOTHERFUCKING KRAUT!"

Richtofen burst out laughing.  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Tank bellowed, throwing Richtofen onto the floor.

"Your whore was in zhe teleport! You are too easy to mess vith!"

Tank's eye widened. He ran over to where Kat would have been. "No..."  
"Oh YES! Now you can focus on helping _ME!_" Richtofen said, batting his eyelashes.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"  
"Oh no, I didn't do zhat, you pushed zhe button, you sent her to god know vhat dimension, its your fault zhat your little P_ussy-Kat_ is gone. All you. Now I vill bring her back if you help me stop Samanzha?"

"I... Kat?" Tank had tears in his eyes.  
"Ahaha! Zhe _brave, strong_ American is crying! Boo-hoo! Vhatever vill Dempshey do?"

"Kat..." Tank fell to his knees, "I'm so sorry."

* * *

"Kat! Kat! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Katherine's couldn't believe it. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming.  
"A-Abby?" Tears were running down Katherine's face, she grabbed her sister and hugged her, "Abby, I missed you so much!"

"Woah, woah! You saw me at dinner stop whining that was like seven hours ago..." She pushed away from Katherine.

"Abby! We-were-in-the-cabin-and-there-were-zombies-and-I-couldn't-save-you-I'm-so-sorry!It-should-have-been-me!" She was crying so hard Abby could barely understand anything, "But-then-this-guy-found-me-and-damn-was-he-SEXY! He-was-Tank-Dempsey-and-then-this-evil-Nazi-tortured-me-and-then-a-Russian-showed-up-and-a-Japanese-man-then-we-helped-the-Nazi-oh-Abby-I-missed-you!" She hugged Abby again.

"It's okay, you had a bad dream... or you are on drugs, in which case I want some." Abby patted Katherine's back.  
"No it was real! Listen!" She explained the story in great detail, only leaving out the part about her and Tank's special night.

"Okay, okay wait, so you had a knife, Nikolai was drunk, Tank had a gun and Tank STILL was the one to get hurt? And you seriously didn't notice you didn't have pants on _in the snow? _Man, in dream world you're stupid."

"Abby, I swear it all happened, look!" She showed Abby the cuts Richtofen had made on her while 'experimenting'.  
Abby covered her mouth in shock. "You self-harm?"  
"I DIDN'T CUT MYSELF!"  
"God, okay... Ima go open my presents, I hope they got us better shit than last year... I'll bring you your stuff so, kay?" Abby dashed out of the room and Katherine could hear her run down stairs.

Katherine looked around, where the fuck was she? This wasn't her house, or her room. Abby seemed way to happy, why was she so disgusted but the thought of self-harm? What was going on? Where was Tank? The only thing she could remember happening was Tank yelling about a button... He had sent her here.

"Kat look you got five boxes and an envelope they love you less!" Abby said as she dropped five brightly wrapped boxes onto the bedroom floor. "I'm going to get mine! Now!" Once again she bolted out the door.

Katherine tried to stand up but she felt light-headed and her legs wouldn't support her weight. She fell to the floor. Abby rushed back in "I got 14! They love me th- Kat? Are you okay?"

"Abby, please believe me! I'm telling the truth!"  
"Kat, you're scaring me..."  
"Just listen..." Once more Katherine told her story. Abby seemed to listen more intently this time.

"Kat? Do you swear?"  
"I swear."  
"No, swear on something important."  
"Abby Jennings, I swear on my love for Tank Dempsey that everything I told you is true, every word."

Abby was quiet for a minute. There were tears in her eyes, "I'm... I'm so sorry, Katherine. So I'm probably not even your real sister, I'm the screw-up from another dimension... Do you think you'll ever see Tank again?"  
"No you're not, I love you so unbelievably much. And no, I don't... I fucking hate Richtofen..."

"Maybe if we open our presents it will cheer you up." Abby suggested.  
Katherine sighed she pulled the bow off a blue box. Shoes. She opened another, a dress. Then earrings and a gold necklace. More shoes and a check for 500 dollars. And lastly a video game.

"Don't you like what you got?" Abby asked, worried her sister was unhappy with the presents.  
"No I love everything. Really I do, it's just I miss Tank." A tear rolled down her cheek.

Trying to change the subject, Abby asked "Will you try on the necklace I got you? It is the one you wanted right?"  
"Yeah, help me?" Katherine asked taking the gold necklace out of the box. She turned around so Abby could fasten it.

Abby pulled Katherine's hair out of the way and froze.  
"Is something wrong, Abby?"  
"Kat... you're already wearing the necklace Tank gave you."

Katherine's hand shot up to her throat, she closed her eyes. "I love you." she whispered.

Silently Abby left the room. She felt horrible for her sister, but she didn't know how to comfort or sooth people at all. So she decided it was best for her sister to be left alone.


End file.
